


Horn Dogs

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Smutty humor, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Wonshik gets a summer job to save up money so he and Jaehwan can have some privacy.





	Horn Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd chaos lol.
> 
> Posted as part of the VIXX Summer Mirage Fest 2019 because I couldn't resist Kenvi

"Welcome to Weenie Hut, how can I help you?"

"So like- what's with the hat bro? Are the sausages really made out of dog?"

Wonshik's cheek twitched. The owner of the Weenie Hut had insisted that the uniform hat- a dachshund in a hot dog bun- was a great way to attract customers. Wonshik was inclined to disagree; it attracted attention all right, but not the right kind. The number of times he'd been asked that same asinine question was like the temperature: too damn high. He had dealt with screaming children, angry parents and a gaggle of teenagers (who he suspected were high) and he really just wanted to go home. Unfortunately, he still had two more hours to go before he could close the snack bar. Wonshik tamped down thoughts of leaping over the counter and punching the man square in his white zinc oxide slathered nose. Instead, he pasted on the approximation of a smile.

"They're a pork and beef mixture,  _ bro _ ," Wonshik replied as calmly as possible. In the end the man bought a bag of chips (the cheapest item in the shack) and wandered away. Wonshik let out a whoosh of breath and went to the back of the room to stick his head in the ice cream freezer. 

"I love my job. I love my job," he chanted into the choco pies. Once he had cooled his head (literally and figuratively), Wonshik set about his closing duties. He checked to make sure his inventory board was up to date and washed all the dishes that were in the sink. As he was putting away the blender, a rhythmic knock sounded at the back door. 

Wonshik dried his wet hands on his shirt and hurried to open the door. On the other side stood his boyfriend, Jaehwan, looking like an oasis in the middle of a desert.

"Hi, baby. Class let out early," Jaehwan smiled, his face shining brighter than the afternoon sun. Wonshik poked his head out the door to make sure no one was around before quickly ushering Jaehwan inside. Non-employees weren't allowed in the snack bar but sometimes Jaehwan would come by at the end of Wonshik's shift to hang out. He gave Wonshik a quick kiss before making a beeline to his usual spot by the ice cream machine. Wonshik checked to make sure there were no customers waiting for him at the window before joining Jaehwan.

"You know, I should charge you for that," Wonshik mused as he watched Jaehwan make himself an ice cream cone. Jaehwan's tongue was poked out between his lips as he finished the cone off with a perfect swirl.

"You should, but you never do," Jaehwan smiled, taking a big bite of the frozen treat. Wonshik shuddered; he never understood how Jaehwan's teeth didn't freeze out of his mouth when he did that.

"Because you're saving money for the apartment this fall."

Jaehwan had managed to find a quaint (read: tiny) apartment near the college and both he and Wonshik been saving up money for the upcoming semester. Wonshik even had a little tip jar on the snack bar counter that read “saving up 4 house plz tip”. It was more than worth wearing the ugly weenie hat. 

Wonshik was happy that they would have more privacy than their current arrangement. Jaehwan's last roommate was a homebody and rarely left other than for classes. That put the couple in an awkward situation of trying to be as quiet as possible when they fucked. That is to say- an impossible task for Jaehwan. Wonshik's room was no better as he had his whole floor come knocking on his door one time to tell Jaehwan to shut up.

This fall was going to be different. Jaehwan would have his apartment and Wonshik would probably spend more time there than his own room. 

But first, he had to make it through the rest of his shift.

Wonshik got back to work cleaning up the snack bar. It was getting late and people were leaving the beach to head home so there were only a few customers here and there. Jaehwan hummed along to some music playing softly on his phone while he looked over his notes for class. It was peaceful and Wonshik enjoyed Jaehwan’s quiet presence. Finally the time came for Wonshik to close the window and put the closed sign up.

The first thing Wonshik did was snatch the offending weenie dog hat off his head and toss it under the counter. He quickly did his register count for the night before locking it in the safe and went to find Jaehwan. The older boy had already packed up his stuff and was waiting patiently by the door. Wonshik grabbed one of the bags of trash and Jaehwan another and they left the snack bar for the night. They trudged across the sand to the parking lot where the dumpster sat and tossed the trash before walking slowly back towards home. Jaehwan slipped his hand into Wonshik’s and swung their arms in a wide arc. Wonshik winced as his shoulder cracked. Jaehwan apologized and reached out to gently rub Wonshik’s shoulder.

“When we get home, I’ll give you a real massage.” Jaehwan offered. Wonshik pretended to consider the offer for a minute before agreeing. He really couldn’t say no to an opportunity for Jaehwan to put his hands on him, even if their last attempt at massage saw Wonshik slipping in spilled massage oil. That episode ended with a bruised ass and bruised ego. 

When they reached Wonshik's dorm, there were only a few people sitting in the common room watching a movie. Wonshik and Jaehwan exchanged quiet pleasantries with the resident assistant. Wonshik tried to ignore a few of the dirty looks as he ushered Jaehwan down the hall to his room.

Jaehwan went to Wonshik's dresser and immediately started rummaging around for the sticky bottle of massage oil. Wonshik grabbed his bath towel and lay it on the bed just in case things took a turn for the worse. Wonshik rolled onto his stomach and waited for Jaehwan to join him. The older man settled on the bed next to Wonshik and did a few gentle pats, giving Wonshik the saddest rub down in history. Jaehwan was easily distracted and it seemed he had something else on his mind and stopped the massage entirely, letting his hands rest on Wonshik’s lower back. Wonshik turned his head to see what might be the matter and saw Jaehwan staring intensely at his ass, his lip caught between his teeth.

“Jae?”

“What if I just blew you instead?”

Wonshik sputtered in surprise. It was definitely not what he was expecting but he wouldn't say no. 

"That's not going to help my shoulder," Wonshik teased. Jaehwan pouted at him, his plump lips curving into a frown. Wonshik died a little seeing the pout as it was his one true weakness.

"Ok ok come here." Wonshik rolled onto his back and opened his arms to Jaehwan who happily flung himself into them. He planted a sloppy kiss on Jaehwan's lips which made him squeal in surprise. Jaehwan's fingers danced up Wonshik's bare sides, his face alight with impish glee. Soon things had turned into a full on tickle fight with Wonshik using his strength to pin Jaehwan down to tickle his neck and sides. Wonshik didn't realize how loud they were being as he was used to Jaehwan's shrieking after years of dating. Unfortunately, the rest of his floor was not accustomed to Jaehwan's pterodactyl screech. A loud pounding on the door halted their wrestling as they threw worried looks at each other. Wonshik scrambled off the bed and over to the door. On the other side, his resident assistant stood looking haggard. As the RA looked him up and down, Wonshik realized he was still shirtless and covered in oil. 

"Kim, I thought we had an understanding that we couldn't have a repeat of  _ last time _ ," the RA said through clenched teeth. He threw a disapproving look at Jaehwan sprawled on the bed. 

"It's not- We weren't-" Wonshik protested. It didn't matter as the RA held up a hand to silence him.

"Not. Again." With that he turned on his heel and went back to join the others, leaving Wonshik staring dumbly after him. Wonshik shook his head and closed to door, trudging back to the bed. 

" _ One _ time and they think you're some kind of sex maniac," he grumbled. Jaehwan gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder before discreetly wiping his hand on the pillow. 

"Soon we'll have our own place. Don't worry about it for now."

"I know but fall semester seems so far from now and...well you know," Wonshik gestured at his lap. Jaehwan nodded, knowing perfectly well what was at stake.

"I could always suck you off at the Weenie Hut after closing time," Jaehwan offered in all seriousness. Wonshik looked scandalized. He could  _ never _ do such a thing and he said as much.

"That's a giant health code violation and also ew."

"Maybe I just want to wear the hat," Jaehwan laughed. Wonshik tried to conjure the image of Jaehwan on his knees in the weenie dog hat and burst into laughter.

"I don't think that's a good idea, babe but if you really want, I'll keep the hat when the summer is over."

Jaehwan grinned and held out his pinky to make Wonshik promise. As they locked fingers, Jaehwan's other hand toyed with Wonshik's waistband.

"Now that we're alone after that rude interruption, I think you've got a sausage for me and I got just the buns you can put it in."

Wonshik groaned at the bad porno dialogue but was already shifting closer to Jaehwan. Fall semester could not come soon enough.

/end


End file.
